Conventional casting mold assemblies frequently include a succession of abutting plates that are arranged in a closed path, usually a square or rectangular path, to externally bound a central mold cavity in which hot melt can be poured.
In order to secure the successive plates to each other, it is common (particularly in applications where the mold is not cooled by an external fluid), that the joints between adjacent plates are reinforced either by screw connections or with the aid of a securing ring disposed around the outer periphery of the mold wall.
In the past, when attempts have been made to adapt mold assembly designs of this type to applications requiring external fluid cooling, the joints between the adjacent plates in the mold wall have tended to develop cleavages or splits, particularly during the cooling of hot melts such as steel within the mold cavity. Such faults are irreparable and permanent, and lead to the subsequent leakage of hot metallic melts and/or slag.